It is known that a composition comprising 1 to 99% by weight of a polyarylene ester and 99 to 1% by weight of a polycarbonate or polyalkylene terephthalate is an excellent composition having both impact resistance and heat distortion resistance and excellent processability, barrier properties, chemical resistance and heat resistance [cf. Japanese Patent Second Publication (Kokoku) No. 27061/1975, Japanese Patent First Publication (Kokai) Nos. 54159/1973 and 34342/1975].
Although the composition shows excellent impact properties under certain conditions, it still has very low impact resistance under other conditions. That is, when a shaped article prepared from the composition has a large radius of notched part, it shows very high impact strength, but when the shaped article has a small radius of notched part, it shows very low impact strength.
Thus, it has been desired to obtain an improved resin composition which has improved impact properties with less dependency on the radius of notched part and can show excellent impact properties even in articles having a small radius of notched part.